Acme Love in Perfecto
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Will a student exchange between Acme Loo and Perfecto Prep be a death wish for Buster, Plucky, and Furrball? Or will it bring them closer to romance than expected? Co-written with ToonFan.
1. Chapter 1

Acme love in perfecto

chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It looked like an average day at Acme Looniversity as Buster and his friends were having lunch.

"Boy, classes can be so tiring." Buster said.

"Try dodging anvils for a class, I keep losing my bill." spoke Plucky biting into his sandwich.

"It won't be long. After lunch, just two more hours and then... we're out! Babs said.

The group nodded as the intercom could be heard turned on, showing a message for all to hear was about to play. All of the students look at the intercom once it turned on.

"Attention students. Would Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Furrball please report to the principal's office?"

"What did you, Plucky and Furrball do?" Hamton asked Buster, slightly surprised.

"Nothing. I say we were framed." spoke Plucky.

"Chill out, Plucky." Buster said.

Furrball, who had Sweetie backed up against the wall, was about to grab and eat her, but since he was told to go to the Principal's office, he decides to leave her.

'Rats! I'll deal with you later.' his sign read.

Sweetie let out a sigh of relief as Furrball nearly had her.

The three boys left lunch and made their way to the principal's office.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Plucky said worriedly.

"I thought you were confident we did nothing wrong?" pointed out Buster.

"I am. But I'm very nervous when I go to the Principal's office." Plucky explained.

Furrball was silent as they reached the door. Buster knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" boomed the principal's voice.

All boys got scared, but Buster quickly relaxed and told Plucky and Furrball "Keep cool."

They entered and saw the floating head of their principal.

"Hello, Mister Principal. You wanted to see us?" Buster asked casually.

"Yes. You three are here for an important social event."

"Social event? What social event?" Plucky wanted to know.

"The first ever student exchange between Acme Looniversity and Perfecto Prep."

Buster, Plucky and Furrball were surprised as their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped open.

"Wait, you want us to switch schools with those Perfecto jokers?" asked Buster in disbelief.

"That's right!" the Principal answered.

"This is a nightmare." groaned Plucky.

'But why? And why exactly us?' Furrball's sign read.

"The choice of students was drawn at random. Tomorrow you will board the bus to Perfecto as three of their students will attend Acme Looniversity."

"Do we have to?" Plucky grunted.

"YES!" boomed the principal.

The boys got scared again, but calmed down after a few seconds.

"OK. We'll do it." Buster replied.

"Good. Now prepare yourselves for tomorrow."

'Yes, sir.' Furrball's sign read and the three boys left the office.

"Can you believe that? Us, at Perfecto Prep." scoffed Plucky in disgust.

"Mreow!" Furrball said with an angry expression while nodding.

"Don't worry. Whether its here or there, we'll show those snobs that Acme Loo rules." spoke Buster.

"Easy for you to say." Plucky simply said.

'We'll get eaten alive there.' read Furrball's sign.

"Come on, guys. Where's your daring spirit?" Buster asked.

"It left with my appetite."

'You're such a comedian, Plucky.' Furrball's sign read.

"Then again, we can all be." Buster said.

"I know, I rule." grinned Plucky being his usual narcissistic self.

The trio arrive back in the lunch room.

"Wow, I thought I'd be listening to your will. What happened?" asked Babs.

"The leader will tell you." Plucky said annoyed while pointing at Buster.

"The three of us are gonna be going to Perfecto starting tomorrow."

Hamton, who was drinking milk, spit it out when Buster's answer surprised him.

"You've got to be kidding!"

'Afraid not.' read Furrball's sign.

"Why would the Principal send you three there?" Babs asked.

"He said it was random. I for one demand a recount." grumbled Plucky.

'I don't know why, but I have a feeling that those Perfectos are up to something again.' Furrball's sign read.

"Like, no surprise there." spoke Shirley.

"If they're really up to something, we'll be ready." Buster assured them.

"I'll write my will." grumbled Plucky.

"Come on, Plucky. Do you really have to think that negative?" Buster asked the green duck.

"Only us three at Perfecto, surrounded by Perfectos." clarified Plucky,

"Who am I kidding? You know what, Plucky? I'll write my will too." Buster said, discouraged.

'Same here.' read Furrball's sign.

"Come guys. It won't be that bad." spoke Babs trying to lift their spirits.

"Like, yeah. You trio must totally be one step ahead of those Perfectos or some junk." Shirley said.

'How?' read Furrball's sign.

"Well, I do not know at the moment, but I am sure you will think of something." Babs said.

All three boys sighed as the lunch bell rang, signalling lunch was over.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Lunch is over! Now back to class or you'll be Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Gogo said as he emerged from the clock.

"Let's just focus on class today." suggested Babs.

"Good idea." Buster agreed.

So while they headed back to class, the three boys were dreading what they were in for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Acme love in perfecto

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We now find ourselves at an Acme Loo bus where Buster, Plucky, and Furrball were about to board it and head to Perfecto Prep.

"Guys?" a voice called. Buster, Plucky and Furrball and saw many of their classmates, including Monty and Elmyra.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Buster.

"We couldn't let you go without saying 'goodbye'." Hamton explained

'I heard the exchange is only temporary.' read Furrball's sign.

"Like, even so, we've come to say 'goodbye' to you guys and also to tell you to be careful, or some junk." Shirley said.

"How about a kiss for the road?" asked Plucky wiggling his eyebrows at the loon.

Shirley slapped him as his bill spun around his head.

Everybody laughs at what they have just seen. Plucky, glaring, arranges his bill.

"On the bus!" called the driver.

"Take care." Babs said, hugging Buster.

"You too Babs."

"Furrball, look. I know you and I are enemies, but I want you and the others to be careful while being there. You never know what those Perfectos might do." Sweetie said.

'Thanks.' read his sign.

"Good luck, you three." Monty told the trio.

"Monty wishing us luck? I must be dreaming." spoke Plucky with a sarcastic tone.

"Plucky, come on. Even bad guys show respect sometimes." Buster told the green duck.

Plucky just grumbled from Buster's words as they waved to their friends and boarded onto the bus.

As the bus departed, Buster, Plucky and Furrball looked out of the window and saw all of their classmates waving to them.

"Next stop, doom." groaned Plucky.

"We'll have to wait and see." Buster groaned.

As the bus went down the designated route, they saw the sky seem to get darker and the plant life seem to show signs of being less healthy.

'Something tells me we're almost there.' Furrball's sign read, the cat shivering at the view.

All of them looked ahead through the windows and spotted the medieval castle looking school as the bus drove over the drawbridge.

"Oh great." Plucky grunted. "If I am having a nightmare, please wake up."

"Oh boy." Furrball's sign walked off the bus as a figure in a hooded robe walked over to them.

Buster, Plucky and Furrball looked worriedly at the figure.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Buster asked himself.

"Are you the new students?" asked the figure.

Buster, Plucky and Furrball nodded.

"Yes. I'm Buster Bunny. And they are Plucky Duck and Furrball Cat."

"Follow." ordered the figure before turning and walking away.

Buster looked at his two friends and gave a nod to them, to which they replied by giving him back a nod too. The trio started following the figure.

As the figure walked into the building, they saw the floor was checkered black and white with dull gray lockers against the walls.

'Wow. It's like we're some pieces of draughts on a checkerboard.' Furrball's sign read.

"Looks dull to me" spoke Buster.

"We're in trouble." Plucky said.

Soon the figure stopped in front of a door with the word 'Principal' on it.

"Wait here for a second." the figure said, before knocking on the door.

"Yes?" came a British voice with a sophisticated accent from the other side of the door.

The figure opened the door and went inside.

"Please excuse me, Mr. Principal, but I just want to inform you that the new students have arrived."

"Bring them."

The figure nodded, then went back outside where Buster, Plucky and Furrball are.

"The Principal will see you now."

Each of them gulped in fear before walking inside. Once the trio were inside, the figure closed the door behind them. There sitting behind a prestigious desk was a lion who was dressed in a blue suit with glasses.

"Hello, Mr. Principal." Buster said casually.

"Call me Sir Leo." spoke the lion adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, Sir Leo. Sorry."

"Now, since you three will be attending Perfecto, there will be a few ground rules."

"And what are the ground rules?" Plucky asked, full of curiosity.

"None of that wacky toony stuff you use to do at that old school."

Plucky was about to react, but Furrball quickly stopped him.

'We understand, Sir Leo.' Furrball's sign read.

"Second, no disruption in this school."

"Ok." Buster said.

"Finally, in this school we hold one thing above all else. TO WIN!" he roared at the last part.

Buster, Plucky and Furrball huddled and shivered a Little.

"Understand?" he growled.

"Yes, Sir Leo." Buster said nervously as he, Plucky and Furrball were still shaken up.

"Good. Now run along. You have classes to attend." he replied in a calm tone.

"Right away." Buster said, before he, Plucky and Furrball left.

"I already miss Acme Loo." Plucky replied.

'Same here.' read Furrball's sign.

"Let's see what's our first class." Buster said.

All of them pulled their lists out before following the directions on the pieces of paper.

"It's going to be a long day." Plucky groaned. All of them made it to en English room as they made their way inside.

'Reow!' Furrball remarked once they entered.

"Ah, you three must be the new students." spoke the teacher who was a weasel on his two legs wearing glasses.

"Yes. Are we late, doc?" Buster asked.

"A little. Now take you seats." he spoke not liking the lack of respect.

Buster, Plucky and Furrball took their seats.

"Now, be aware, that in this class we teach real lessons, none of that crazy stuff at your old school."

"You have our word, teach." Buster said. Then he looked at Plucky and Furrball and winked at them. Plucky and Furrball looked confused at first, but then they realized what Buster meant and then they smirked and winked back at him too.

"Now than, everyone open your books to page 37." ordered the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Weasel." the class responded.

While they turned the pages, Plucky felt like the feathers on the back of his neck stand up. Kinda like someone was giving him the evil eye.

'Why do I get the feeling that someone is looking at me in an angry way?' Plucky thought.

He slowly looked over his shoulder and his widened at spotting a familiar girl sitting a few seats behind him. It was Margot and she was glaring at him.

Plucky gulped as said female mallard made a cutting motion to her neck while glaring at him.

'What a chilling surprise to see you here, Plucky.' Margot thought.

She felt a newfound rage inside on how he tricked Perfecto during the game and had hoped for a chance at vengeance.

'I had better watch it. Girls are so tricky.' Plucky thought.

He focused on the book as Margot tore a page from her notebook and began to chew on it before stuffing it into a straw she had on hand. She then used the straw to spit the chewed page towards Plucky. It got stuck right on the back of his head.

He reached back and pulled it off his head before frowning at Margot.

Margot replies by smirking at him, before repeatedly raising and lowering her eyebrows very fast.

"Mr. Duck, is something wrong?" asked the teacher who noticed the transfer student not paying attention.

This caught Plucky's attention. "Huh? Oh no, teach. Nothing at all."

He gave Plucky a doubtful look before going back to the book.

Furrball looked at Plucky and then at Margot, realizing why Plucky lied.

'Uh oh. This day just got worst.' thought the cat.

"Psst!" a voice was heard.

Furrball turned his head. He saw Bimbette Skunk, staring at him lovingly. She waved to him.

He stiffened and turned back to his book as he tried to pretend like he didn't see her.

'Oh no. Bimbette's here.'

Buster looked at Furrball, then at Bimbette and saw that Bimbette was staring at Furrball lovingly.

'And I thought this day couldn't get worse.'

"Hello, Buster." a voice said, but not that loud.

He turned his head to the right and spotted a familiar bunny with a scowl on her face. It was Binky Bunny. Upon noticing her, he quickly turned back to his book and remained surprised.

'It's Binky Bunny! I wasn't expecting her.' Buster thought.

'Buster Bunny? Here? Oh, this is gonna be good.' she thought with a devious grin.

"Alright, class. Here is a question. In what year The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was written by Mark Twain?" the teacher asked

Furrball raised his hand to answer.

"Yes..." the teacher said, but paused because he forgot the cat's name, until he remembered "Furrball, right?"

The blue cat nodded. Furrball then revealed a sign that said 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer was written by Mark Twain in 1876.'

"Correct." nodded the teacher.

Surprisingly, a few students smiled at Furrball and clapped their hands.

He felt a little embarrassed while the rest just scoffed and glared at him.

'Some students were nice to me. I wonder if they are good?' Furrball thought.

'Ooh, cute and smart? Mmmm.' thought Bimbette writing Furrball's name down in her notebook.

After the English period ended, the students left the class. Including Buster, Plucky and Furrball.

"Uh guys? We've got a problem." spoke Buster.

"Yeah. Margot was in the class." Plucky said.

'I saw Bimbette looking at me.' spoke Furrball's sign.

"Binky was there too. She looked at me." Buster replied.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Plucky in panic.

"We should be careful. Usually, all the students here at Perfecto are not nice." Buster had to admit.

"I got that in one glance." retorted Plucky looking around as most of the student body looked pompous, angry and tough, or both.

"Earlier, a few students smiled at me and clapped when I answered a question. I do not think all of them are bad." Furrball's sign read.

"Either way. We just need to try and deal with the changes and those girls until we go back to Acme Loo." spoke Buster.


	3. Chapter 3

Acme love in perfecto

chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Buster, Plucky and Furrball checked the list and noticed that they now had chemistry.

"Let's hope Plucky doesn't handle the chemicals." snickered Buster as Plucky replied "Hey!"

Furrball laughed, before revealing a sign that said 'I admire your sense of humor, Buster.'

Buster did a mock bow as the three of them walked down the hall till they reached the chemistry door.

"Let's prepare for the worst." Plucky groaned.

Furrball nodded as Buster pushed the door open. Inside, there were many students who were wearing lab coats and safety goggles. And the teacher was a male crane.

"New students?" asked the teacher.

"No. Just three hooligans." Plucky said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now take your seats."

Buster, Plucky and Furrball took their seats in the chemistry lab, but not before putting on their lab coats and safety goggles.

"Read the instructions on the tables carefully and follow each step." ordered the crane.

Plucky spin-changed into a sailor. "Aye, aye, sir." He then spin-changed back to normal.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at Plucky before going back to the desk as the students began to handle the chemicals.

"Nice one, Plucky." Buster whispered.

He just grinned as Furrball started on mixing some of the chemicals.

"What are you doing, Furrball?" Plucky asked.

'Following the instructions.' read his sign.

"OK. But remember." Buster said.

"Remember what?" asked Plucky.

"Let's not forget to use our wackiness." Buster explained.

Plucky grinned and spun-changed into a mad scientist with goofy hair.

"Yes." Plucky said while laughing maniacally.

While Plucky cackled like a maniac, Furrball saw the color of the liquid change as per the instructions. He was about to check mark that off the list, but felt something touch the back of his head.

'Huh?' Furrball thought. He reached back and grabbed a paper airplane that had touched the back of his head.

'What is this?' Furrball thought.

He unfolded the paper as there was a message on it:

'Hey cutie, this just became my favorite class with you in it.'

-Bimbette

Furrball became nervous upon reading the note. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Bimbette staring at him with a smile and waved at him while sending him a small wink.

Furrball turned back and made a face of disgust.

"What's with you?" asked Buster seeing Furrball's face.

Furrball just pulled out a sign that said 'I think Bimbette has a crush on me.'

"Who?" asked Buster with a confused expression.

Furrball pointed in the direction where Bimbette was. Buster and Plucky looked in that direction and saw her.

"Lucky." grumbled Plucky with his arms crossed.

"But who is she, Furrball?" Buster asked.

'It all started the start of summer vacation.' read his sign.

(Flashback)

At the Acme Beach, Furrball was looking în a garbage can. He suddenly found a hot-dog în it. He smelt it and seeing that it still had a nice smell, he ate it. While he munched on it, he took a walk down the sidewalk with his eyes closed and a feeling of relaxation.

'What a beautiful day. A kind of a day where nothing can go wrong.' he thought.

But fate was not on his side today.

He finished eating the hot-dog and while still walking, he passed by a building. High above him, some workers were painting the building with white paint. A small amount of paint suddenly fell. Furrball continued walking happily, before the small amount of white paint landed on his back.

He still had his eyes closed and therefore failed to notice the puddle on the sidewalk in front of him. Upon walking on the puddle, he suddenly starts slipping.

'Woah!' he thought as he lost his balance and began sliding on the water and down the sidewalk. He kept sliding and after 10 seconds, he stopped upon crashing into a wall.

He pried himself off the wall and walked on while he was dizzy. He was heading towards some people and once the people looked at him...

"SKUNK!" the people yelled, before running away, screaming.

All the while his disoriented form walked near a flower stand and accidentally grabbed some as he kept going.

After 1 minute, Furrball no longer felt dizzy.

He shook his head and realized he was holding some flowers in his hand and he heard feminine gasp. Furrball turned around and looked surprised upon seeing a young pink and white female skunk smiling at him. That was Bimbette.

"WOW! A cute and total hottie boy skunk. And he has flowers for me!"

He watched her accept them and smell them before looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

Furrball just stood there, looking surprised still.

"Pucker up, cutie." she flirted closing her eyes and holding her lips out to the cat.

Furrball become scared and quickly started running.

Bimbette opened her eyes and pouted at seeing Furrball run away.

Furrball kept running and then hid behind a trash can.

'Me? A skunk? What is she talking about?' Furrball thought.

"Come out cutie!" came Bimbette's voice running by the can.

'Oh no. She's fast.' Furrball thought.

He stayed perfectly still and listened as her footsteps faded away. Thinking Bimbette was gone, his worries faded and he grinned happily. That's when he noticed the white streak on his tail.

Furrball gasped and thought 'No wonder she thought I was a skunk. But how did I end up with this?'

As he pondered this, he climbed out from behind the trash can to find some water.

'I have to go back to the beach and jump in the water to get rid of this stripe.' he thought.

He ran down the sidewalk until he spotted the beach. Smiling, he quickly ran to the beach. The moment he arrived there, he quickly jumped in the water.

He rose up out of the water and was satisfied to see the paint slide off and wash away.

'And so, the nightmare ends.' he thought happily.

"There you are!" came Bimbette's voice from the shore.

Furrball became terrified again and looked to see Bimbette. She dove into the water and he took the chance to swim away.

(Flashback end)

In the present, Buster and Plucky were surprised upon hearing Furrball's story.

"Get out of here. Are you serious?" Buster asked.

Furrball nodded his head.

Buster and Plucky still looked stupefied. And after a few seconds, they started laughing

'What's so funny?' read his sign.

"You and Bimbette. That's what." Plucky answered, still laughing.

"Furrball and Bimbette, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Buster taunted in a singsong voice.

Furrball glared at them before it was replaced by a look of fear as he tried pointing behind them, but they were too busy singing to notice.

"And I thought Fifi was the only one who chased you." Buster said, still laughing.

'Uh, guys?'

"I should say that you were always so macho when looking like a skunk." Plucky added, laughing.

Furrball grew more scared as Margot and Binky were standing behind Buster and Plucky while they laughed.

Buster and Plucky then opened their eyes and stopped laughing when they noticed Furrball was looking scared and the way he was looking, he was looking behind them. They turned around and got scared themselves at seeing Margot and Binky looking pretty smug.

"My oh my. Look what we have here, Margot." Binky said.

"Two little brats who are gonna get the beating of their lives." grinned Margot cracking her knuckles.

'Darn.' Buster thought.

"You know, being denied that part before really stung." growled Binky stepping towards Buster.

Buster and Plucky were nervous and tried not to show it, but they failed.

"It made me look like a chump!" snapped Binky as Buster backed away from her form as she kept getting closer and closer.

Buster and Plucky simply remained quiet, knowing that things would get worse if they talked.

Pretty soon Buster's back hit one of the lockers to show he was trapped as Binky was directly in his face at this point. 'What is she gonna do to me?' Buster thought.

Binky brought one hand up to punch him, but the bell for the next class rang throughout the hall. "Drat! Just as I was about to have fun!" Binky groaned.

Buster let out a sigh of relief as Binky and Margot left the three of them.

"That was close." Plucky sighed with relief.

'Come on. We gotta get to class.' read Furrball's sign before dragging the rabbit and duck.

'I knew it was a bad idea to go to Perfecto.' Buster thought.

Soon the trio made it to a large gymnasium for P.E.

"If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up." Plucky said.

That's when they heard a loud whistle. The trio jumped up scared and came back down, before looking behind. Standing there was a large bull with a shirt that said coach on it.

"New students, I presume." he said.

"You got it." nodded Buster with the other two nodding as well.

"Join the other students." the coach told Buster, Plucky, and Furrball.

The three of them walked over to the crowd before the coach walked in front of the students.

"Alright, students! Time to warm up! Give me 20 push-ups!" the coach yelled.

The students groaned before getting on the floor and started doing the exercise.

"Back at the Looniversity, we always did 10 push-ups." Plucky tiredly told Buster and Furrball, while doing his push-ups.

"Yeah, this is gonna be brutal." Buster panted out.

Once the students finished doing the pushups, the coach yelled "OK. Now start breathing in, then out. And keep this going until I tell you to stop!"

All of them began.

After 1 minute, the coach yelled "Stop!" All of the students stopped. Then the coach added "And now, shake your hands for 1 minute. And after that, shake your feet for 1 minute." The students followed his orders. Once they were done, the coach said "OK. Now that you have all warmed up, let's play basketball!"

All of them nodded while Plucky noticed Margot on the girl's side.

Margot smirked at him and Plucky just made a worried expression. She held up a dodgeball and showed a picture of his face before popping it with a tac in her other hand.

This only caused him to shiver.

"OK! Turns out the schedule has been changed. Today, we're playing dodgeball with the girls!" called the coach.

'Oh no!' Plucky thought.

Margot, grinned evilly, before raising and narrowing her eyebrows repeatedly.

Plucky felt dread as the other students set the balls down while Buster and

"I know how Plucky feels. I feel the same way when Binky is looking at me." Buster told Furrball.

Said rabbit crushed a dodgeball with Buster's face doodled on it with her bare hands while grinning at said rabbit.

Buster gulped, seeing what Binky did.

"Alright! Start when I blow my whistle!" shouted the coach.

Furrball glared at Buster and Plucky and nodded his head, as if to say 'We can do this. I know we can.'

The other two hesitantly nodded before the whistle was blown. The game started. Both sides ran to the balls while Buster and Plucky tried staying in the far back.

Binky caught a ball and tried to hit Buster with it.

He ducked and started running as Binky aimed any ball she could grab at him.

Meanwhile, Bimbette grabbed a ball and threw it at Furrball, hoping she would hit him. However, Furrball, seeing the ball coming towards him, quickly somersaulted and avoided the ball.

He grabbed it, but stopped and noticed a message scrawled on it. "Reow?!" Furrball remarked with surprise.

'Hey cutie, wanna do lunch?'

-Bimbette

Furrball was so surprised he dropped the ball.

'She has a crush on me?' he thought. He was snapped out of his musings before a dodgeball sent him into the wall, causing him to go flat against it.

"Bull's eye!" exclaimed Bimbette.

Plucky and Buster ran over with Buster peeling Furrball off the wall. "You OK, buddy?" Buster asked the dazed cat.

'Birdies.' read his sign as his eyes rolled in head with flying birds going around his head.

Plucky chuckles, before saying "I like him. He's silly." That's when he got nailed with a ball thanks to Margot.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Uh-ha! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Margot cheered while dancing.

"Of course you realize, this means wars!" declared Buster while Plucky wobbled to the side in a daze.

Buster then ran to get a ball. He pulled back and hurled it at Margot.

"Whoa!" Margot exclaimed. She barely dodged before Binky started returning fire.

"You asked for it!" Binky yelled.

Buster dipped and dodged while running as it seemed he was the last one on his side.

"You'll be mine." Binky said while trying to hit him.

Buster needed to think of something as he kept running. "I'm gonna do it." Buster said to himself. He jumped over the ball Binky sent and grabbed it after it hit the wall before throwing it.

"Aha!" Buster yelled. Bimbette though hit it back with her tail. "Yikes!" Buster yelled, but dodged the ball. He stood back up and got hit thanks to a shot from Binky.

"Gotcha!" yelled Binky happily.

The coach blew the whistle to signal the game was over. "GAME OVER!" the coach yelled.

Buster and the other two groaned while popping their bodies from the hits.

Binky, Margot and Bimbette smirked at each other and high-fived.

"That was too easy." taunted Margot.

"Those saplings have no chance against us." Binky added.

"Maybe I better take that cutie to the nurse." spoke Bimbette grinning at Furrball.

The three girls giggled.

"Alright! Go back to class!" shouted the coach.

The students started leaving.

"I just can't believe this. Beaten by those girls." Plucky complained.

"Of course they realize this means war." Buster said.

Furrball gulped at the sounds of that.

Buster noticed Furrball being nervous and gently patted his back with his left hand to assure him that they can do it.


End file.
